


Gods of the Empires (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)

by KoYanGi97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Mecha, Original Character(s), Politics, Post-War, Romance, Sci-Fi, Slow Burn, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoYanGi97/pseuds/KoYanGi97
Summary: Chanyeol has a dream to achieve that involves the love of his life Byun Baekhee, but things begin to get complicated once her mysterious twin brother, Byun Baekhyun, entered the picture.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpful information to follow along with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this fic is currently under construction. I am re-editing as well as changing a bit of stuff. I also would like to apologize to those who were genuinely interested in this fic for the long wait.

**CHARACTERS**

****

 

BYUN BAEKHYUN

Age: 15

Nationality: Arisian

status: N/A

 

 

 

 

 

BYUN BAEKHEE

Age: 15

Nationality: Arisian

Status: Pilot of the Regalia of Sunna

 

 

 

 PARK CHANYEOL

Age: 15

Nationality: Arisian

Status: Cadet

 

 

Arise Oh Sehun

Age: 15

Nationality: Arisian

Status: Royal Prince of the Arisian Empire

 

 

 

 

 

LU HAN

Age: 15

Nationality: Chissian

Status: Cadet

 

 

 

 

 

DO KYUNGSOO

Age: 15

Nationality: American 

Status: Assistant to the head of Engineering

 

 

 

 

 

KIM JONGIN

Age: 15

Nationality: American

Status: student

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**HISTORY**

 

 

On the morning of February 17th, the year 2019, the Third World War ignited. It began with the simultaneous launch of missile attacks on the capital cities of the United States and Japan by North Korea.

Due to interruptions from China, the missile alert system placed near the border of South  
Korea malfunctioned and Japan could not escape the assault in time. The United States, on the other hand, was able to react with hardly a second to spare. They neutralized the incoming nuclear weapon with one of their own, then immediately struck back.

 

The scale of the war quickly expanded and, in a matter of months, the whole world was destroying each other. The death toll was in the billions and many thought that that had been the end-the apocalypse. 

 

Somehow, human kind managed to survive. And from the rubble came the birth of three mighty empires: Arise, from the land that had once been South Korea, Chissia, from the treaty signed between China and Russia during the war, and The United Territories of America (U.T.A), from the new areas America was able to gain. Thus, the old World was at it's end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**IMPORTANT VOCABULARY**

 

  1. Regalia: Unique type of mobile Suite.
  2. Sunna: The name of the only Regalia in existence



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am back, and I have rewritten this story for a third time now. Sorry to those who may have been waiting so long. I changed a few things and made some corrections. For one, I changed Baekhyun's twin sister's name from Mihyun to Baekhee because I feel like it's more relative.  
>  
> 
> *Also, if you noticed Byun Baekhee and you know anything about SNSD, you will realize I used Taeyeon for her picture. This is because I am bad at Photoshop, and I wanted a female version of Baekhyun in gif. form. So I chose Taeyeon because she is the only female Idol I know close enough to Baekhyun's image. However, I would like to point out that Baekhyun's twin sister does NOT actually look like Taeyeon, but actually like HIM. Taeyeon is only there as a visual representation of what she is supposed to look like (Blonde hair, bright eyes, soft smile etc.), so just think of her as looking SIMILAR to how Taeyeon does, but with a face more resembling Baekhyun's.  
> 


	2. Byun Baekhee

 

 

 
    
    
     _The days were full of longing and loneliness, enough that I curled up under the blankets and cried. I knew I was sick, that I could never cross the boundary between this room and the world outside. How I longed, at the very least, to feel the embrace of my father’s strong arms or the soft press of mother’s bosom against my cheek. But my own inadequacy built a barrier between us, stranding me helplessly on an island of solitude._
    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tresses of gold, long and silky, glided behind her as she made her way to the center of the stage. It might have just been his eyes, but to Chanyeol, the overhanging lights gave her alabaster skin a dazzling star-like glow that sparkled as if the cells of her flesh were infused with millions of tiny diamonds. Chanyeol held his breath, eyes unblinking, as she stood before the podium poised and hardened like ice in the dead of winter. Long ecru lashes brushed against her cheek as she blinked her blue-gray eyes, taking in the ocean of people before her for a short second before she softly cleared her throat and spoke.

“Good morning young cadets of Arise Military Academy. The time has come to fully prove your worth. Today marks the outset of the Army Enlistment Examination. This Examination will evaluate all progress you have made up to this point and will determine if you are a cadet fit to officially become a member of the imperial army. I am optimistic for all cadets present here, that you will carry a piece of Crystal within yourself that will glow bright and light the way for each and every individual within this divine empire. I, Byun Baekhee, the pilot of Sunna, have now bestowed upon you my blessings, with that, I shall wish you a final good luck,” she curled her hands into tight fists, then in the shape of an X, she crossed her arms flat against her chest in salute, “ _from the ashes_ , the divine Arisean Empire rises forever! All hail Arise!”

Along with the hundreds of people in the room, Chanyeol copied the salute and returned in a chorus, “All hail Arise! All hail Arise! All hail Arise!”

There wasn't a detail of emotion on her countenance, but as Baekhee exited the stage amidst the cheers, the atmosphere still remained fervent. This was because, in spite of Baekhee's generally stoic nature, they all knew her as the brave pilot of the Sunna, the fear of their foes, the strongest soldier alive, and the mightiest pillar on which the empire stood. And, much like a celebrity, she was highly adored by not only the military, but the public as well, appearing on every television, billboard, and cereal box around. The fact that she was also quite the unmatched beauty might have also helped her obtain her top status.

But personally, for Chanyeol, there was an even greater reason as to why he plastered her face across his bedroom walls, had a video recording of every public event she attended and constantly streamed her battles repeatedly online even until after curfew.  
  
And he loved her for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“For the first stage of the exam your hand to hand combat skills will be evaluated,” the examiner explained as soon as they lined up shoulder to shoulder in the training center, “you will fight one on one with a limit of ten minutes each. Now listen carefully as I call the pairings.”

“Fuck, I hate hand to hand combat!” Chanyeol heard Jongdae groan from beside him. Chanyeol spent more of his time working out than socializing, so it's no surprise that his only good friend happened to be the short, noisy, and intrusive boy with the defined cheekbones. Jongdae had a bad habit of always sticking his nose into people's business, and for some reason, Chanyeol always happened to be his main victim. As a result, the two couldn't help becoming friends even though their friendship had begun purely one-sided.

“Don't worry, you'll be fine,” Chanyeol said, patting the worrying boy on the shoulder.

Jongdae frowned at him, looking even more distraught than before, "don't you mean _you'll_ be fine? Last time I checked, you're one of the top students in hand to hand combat and I'm not!”

“...Kim Jongdae vs. Lee Woojin.”

Jongdae was about to go off on a full-blown rant but froze after hearing who he would be going up against, much to Chanyeol's relief. Lee Woojin? Jongdae turned to look at the only Lee Woojin he knew just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Lee Woojin, the tiny pipsqueak with the noodle arms and trembling legs, looked back at him with a nervous smile.

“Hahahaha! This is going to be a piece of cake~” Jongdae singsonged cheerfully, shaking Chanyeol by the arm excitedly.

“Congrats, you must have saved a kingdom in another life,” Chanyeol said flatly, resisting the urge to shake himself free of Jongdae.

“and finally, Park Chanyeol vs. Azizi Raham!” The examiner said with a slight glint in his eye that, if you ask Chanyeol, was a bit too thrilled.

Well, to be honest, it's not all that surprising. Chanyeol should have guessed he would be going up against Azizi considering that they have been rivals since the moment they met. It began because both of them had been about equal in skills, making it hard to tell who was the best, and as a result, the teachers made it a habit to constantly pin them against each other at every chance they got just to see who would triumph. Sometimes, Chanyeol felt like they were both the wild dogs in an illegal dogfight and he hated everyone who took pleasure in watching it. That's why if anyone asked, Chanyeol would testify that it was the teacher's fault for the level of toxicity between them... but also because Azizi was a fucking dick.

Unlike Chanyeol, Azizi Raham was not a pureblood Arisian. Pureblood Arisians were born on the mainland and could trace their roots all the way back to their Korean forebearers. They often had lighter skin, small brown eyes, and straight pitch black hair. Azizi's roots, on the other hand, traced back to State 105, the place once known as Egypt. Arise had conquered it, along with dozens of other countries many years ago, and raised them all to true greatness. It wasn't until recently though, that Azizi and his family migrated to the mainland so that he could join the Arisian Military Academy, the best Military Academy in the whole empire.

He had no trouble adjusting, quickly gaining popularity and attention for his skills and good looks. His rich caramel skin, short ebony curls, light green eyes, brawny muscles and tall height had the girls swooning wherever he went. Chanyeol was certain this combination was what inflated Azizi's ego, enough that he thought he was greater than everyone else, including purebloods. Azizi went around the Academy constantly showing off and berating other cadets, especially Chanyeol who he berated the most in spite of them being on the same level. That's why Chanyeol would be lying if he said he was really disappointed with the opportunity to freely knock Azizi's teeth out. In fact, he basked in it because deep down he knew he was the better man, and it gave him the chance to prove it.

“Begin!”

Azizi charged first, dashing from one end of the ring and over to Chanyeol in the blink of an eye. Chanyeol saw the first hit coming, a heavy fist aimed straight out at the center of his face. What a brazen move, already trying to exert his dominance. Chanyeol did not take the insult kindly, declining to dodge,  he shot his fist upward to smash at the forearm. But Azizi pulled back at the final second, carrying around his other fist to slam against the side of Chanyeol's head. Chanyeol was quick though, moving his arm up to block just in time for the impact. 

"Wow, isn't Raham so cool!?"

Chanyeol heard a girl gasp among her giggling friends and swore at them in his head. What a brainless hoard, they weren't supposed to be making any noise during the matches. Thankfully, the examiner hissed at them to shut up.

Chanyeol clenched his teeth, breathing in a short breath before trying to land a direct punch to Azizi. Azizi blocked and then hit. Chanyeol blocked and then hit. Block and hit. Block and hit. Block and hit. They stayed like this for five minutes before Chanyeol finally got a good blow, a kick right in the middle of Azizi's stomach. Azizi went flying halfway across the ring on his back, and Chanyeol lunged at him immediately, not daring to waste the perfect opening for a second. Azizi, however, used the momentum and quickly rolled on his back and lunged back at Chanyeol. Like a hammer, their fists collided into each other's cheek.

Chanyeol ignored the metallic taste in his mouth, eye burning with determination as he sent out a flurry of blows. Raham blocked them with just as much passion.

There was less than a minute left.

Chanyeol aimed for the final blow, managing to get Raham in a choke hold, but as he tried to pull Raham to the ground, Raham smashed his elbow into the side of his ribs until his neck was free. Grabbing Chanyeol's upper arms that were still dangling around his neck for a split second, he hoisted Chanyeol's entire body over his shoulders, flipping the pureblood onto his back.

Chanyeol felt a fire of pain explode in his body from the impact, but before he could gather his bearings, Azizi was over him, battering his face with his fists.

“time!” The examiner yelled after he blew his whistle, signaling the fight to an end. He had a slightly disappointed look on his face as he stared at Chanyeol.

Azizi climbed off of him with a proud sneer, “how pathetic, Park.”

Both he and Chanyeol were sheened with sweat and bruises.

“fuck you!" Chanyeol hissed as he sat up, wincing at the ache in his back. He couldn't believe he actually lost.

“like you just fucked yourself?” Azizi chuckled, mocking Chanyeol as be he walked off the platform.

Bitterly, Chanyeol left the ring as well, keeping his head high in spite of the blood and bruises adoring his face.

“...Well, that was unexpected. If we were being graded on who wins or loses, you’d fail.” Jongdae unnecessarily supplied with a less than comforting pat on the shoulder.

“You would too if you weren’t facing a shrimp you know,” Chanyeol scowls.

“Yeah, well, we cannot all be as lucky as me, now can we?” Jongdae grinned, shamelessly flexing his non-existent muscles at Woojin who was watching him nervously from a short distance away. Honestly, I was quite embarrassing to see someone, even a guy as small as Woojin cowered before the likes of Kim Jongdae.

As much as Chanyeol had nothing against Woojin, it was still a wonder to him why the small boy wanted to join the military in the first place. Sure, it was great wanting to serve the empire, but there were plenty of safer ways to do that.

“Well, I’m off to whoop ass, later second place~”

Chanyeol's scowl deepened, "I hope Woojin kicks your ass black and blue."

Jongdae guffawed, "you wish!"

Needless to say, Chanyeol was basking in delight when his wish was granted.

“it's not funny, I got hurt you, shit!” Jongdae cried pitifully as he tentatively stroked his swollen eye and cheek, " fuck, I think that evil imp broke my nose!"

“Am I to feel sorry for you?" Chanyeol smirked, "cause I don't."

“Yah, you're so heartless!”

“Karma.”

“I hate you.”

Chanyeol didn't bother to respond to Jongdae, instead, he focused on watching the rest of the matches to completion while silently hoping he somehow made decent marks during his fight. As much as he didn't want to show it, this exam really meant a lot to him, and he didn't know what he would do if he failed it.

After hand to hand combat, they were evaluated on their technology and communication skills and then their piloting skills inside the troopers. The troopers, of course, was the average mobile suit. They were bulky humanoid robots the size of two-story buildings, engineered with lots of weapons and defenses. After they completed the piloting test, they were free all free to go.

“Thank you all for participating, your scores will be announced tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Chanyeol sighed tiredly, heading out in an orderly line along with the rest of the cadets. In the name of the Crystals, he prayed to pass the exam. He was too close to fail now.

_Please, for Baekhee..._

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Blood**. Red and warm, it seeped through her bandages. Her hands trembled ferociously as she reached for more, adding layer after layer.

“Baekhee!” a Voice thundered, and Baekhee froze, staring with quivering lips as a tall man with long hair tied into a ponytail wearing a white lab coat busted through her door and stormed toward her. He grabbed her up by the arm, yanking her to her feet. She stumbled and winced from the pain.

“You stupid girl!” the man hissed, giving her a hard slap across the face, the sound echoed off the walls. “How long were you planning on hiding those wounds from me?”

Baekhee held up her head, she stared the man dead in the eyes, wiping all signs of pain from her face, “I'm fine.”

Her monotonous voice and stony expression only served to make the man livid. He ripped at her blouse and thrashed her onto the floor. She fell on her back with her breasts exposed and her long blonde hair surrounding her body like a pool of gold. Her pale chest was full of blisters, scars, and pinkish crystal scabs that shimmered like glitter, and in some areas, it oozed puss and blood.

“Does this look fine to you?” The man spat, towering over her corpse-like form as he gestured at her marred skin. “You've been skipping your checkups lately. And this morning, I asked them to tell you to cancel your speech at the Academy for the sake of your health. And what do you do? You go anyway! You hide your wounds under layers of thick bandages, under long-sleeved uniform shirts, under black thigh-high socks, all to put up this front you have with the public. _Ha!_ If only they could see you now.”

“It's _not_ a front,” Baekhee finally spoke up quietly from the floor, breaking from her stillness to stare directly into the man’s eyes yet again with her stony face, an act that clearly infuriated him.

“come again?”

“It's not a front. I, Byun Baekhee, am the pilot of the Sunna. I  protect the people and our interests. I crush out our enemies at war. I am the pillar that holds up our empire. There is no one else as I am."

The man folded his arms and stared down at her with a tight-lipped smile, “Is that so? You have ingrained those words so deeply into that pretty little head of yours, they’ve become your only truth. I can only imagine the devastation once you realize you aren't so unique.”

With that, the man narrowed his eyes at her and walked toward the door of her room, “oh, and don't forget the morphine,” he said with mocking laughter over his shoulder, whipping his long ponytail behind him as he left.

After a few moments, Baekhee sat up, her blank expression finally succumbing to the pain as a soft whimper escaped her lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In an open corridor beside a small garden, there was a large portrait of Byun Baekhee mounted on the wall. Dozens of decorative white crystals, stylised like flowers, rested in finely-detailed vases that lined the corridor. It was a beautiful and  serene place, yet rarely used by anyone, as if its only purpose was to house the giant portrait.

On it Baekhee was depicted with a bright golden halo shining above her golden tresses, large white wings sprouting from her back, skin glittering, draped in a yellow garb. Around her was a garden of clear crystals reflecting a rainbow of light.

This corridor was Chanyeol's favorite place to go whenever he felt distressed, all thanks to the portrait that had an unexplainable healing ability on his soul. Perhaps because of its depiction that presented Baekhee as a being way beyond the realm of mortals, thrusting her into the high heavens with all the divine spirits, he was able to actually perceive her that way. In a sense, it felt like she could intervene not only when it comes to the defending their empire with the Sunna, but also in his life when there are troubles. Thinking that way eased him greatly and restored his hopes.

Chanyeol crossed the garden on his way to the portrait on the wall but froze in his place. With wide eyes, he blinked at the lone figure staring motionlessly up at the portrait.

 _Baekhee_.

Chanyeol couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen anyone else here other than himself before, and of all the people to be there, he would have expected to see a dozen armed U.T.A soldiers tapdancing in the corridor with their guns aimed at his head than see Byun Baekhee.

Although she was a high-class public figure who was also in the military, she was still only a fifteen-year-old girl. Even students who passed the exam to enter the military had to attend classes on the regular (albeit with lots of room for exceptions), but Baekhee rarely ever attended. Literally, Chanyeol had only ever seen her three other times throughout the entire year, and two of those times she was only giving a brief speech like this morning.

Of course, she was not like other student soldiers. She did not need a diploma. She was special. She piloted the Sunna. She had enough wealth and influence to last generations. 

Chanyeol's heart sped up, thrashing violently against his the inside of his ribcage. In a matter of seconds, a thin line of sweat covered his brow and his mouth went dry. _What is she doing here?_ A million and one ideas raced through his mind all at once as he tried to figure out what to do. Only one stuck out. **_Run_**. But as he turned to flee, quiet as a mouse, a voice spoke out.

“There's no need to go, I can leave.”

Chanyeol's eyelids flashed up on down, his mouth fell open, but no sound came out. She waited for a response, but when it was clear that she would not be receiving any, she turned on her heels and walked.

“No, wait!” Chanyeol blurted out, managing to summon his voice for an instant. She paused and regarded him once more with her stony visage, but he just stood there with his cheeks blazing ruby. Silence lingered in the air between them. Eventually, she shifted her attention from him and resumed staring at the portrait on the wall. Guess she took that as a sign that she wasn't disturbing him.

Way to go, dumbass. Chanyeol couldn't help but berate himself for acting like such a fool. Normally, he's not one to get flustered by others, but Baekhee wasn't just some other person, she was Byun Baekhee, the pilot of the Sunna, protector of the people, fear to their foes, and pillar to the empire. She was also the most stunning girl he had ever had the mercy to lay eyes on. What was he supposed to do when faced with such greatness?!

“Did you come here to only stare up at the sky?” Baekhee asked with her eyes still pinned to her portrait. Chanyeol stiffened, drawn from the chaos of his thoughts by her question as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, briefly wondering why someone would be gazing like that at their own portrait. "The sky is the same everywhere on earth."

Embarrassed, Chanyeol slowly turned his head from the clouds and aimed them somewhere by his feet.

“So now the ground?"

Realizing where she was going with this, Chanyeol finally summoned the nerve to actually look at her directly. Big mistake. They locked eyes. He let out a short yelp at the surprise eye contact. She was looking right at him. Byun Baekhee. The. Byun. Baekhee. Chanyeol had never felt more like the biggest loser and winner at the same time before in his life. A loser because in comparison to Baekhee he was worth almost nothing, not even the specks of dirt on her shoes; A winner because in spite of how little he amounted to, he was lucky enough to be standing in her presence.

Chanyeol heard a soft sound ring in his ear like bells, eye growing twice their size, he gawked at the pilot of the Sunna. Did she just giggle because of him? However, the look on Baekhee’s face was as stoic as ever, making it hard to believe that he wasn't just being delusional.

“This portrait is brilliant isn't it," she said suddenly after some time, eyes back on her portrait, "to think that someone like me could have been the inspiration."

_Of course, it's brilliant! It has a brilliant inspiration! You. You are brilliant. You are lovely. You are perfect. You are everything. There isn't a greater existence alive today!._

Chanyeol wanted to scream it loud until his lungs exploded, but he choked, unable to utter a single reply. 

A few more moments passed of painfully awkward silence, at least on Chanyeol's part, before she finally walked away not speaking another word to him.

"FUCKING IDIOT!" Chanyeol howled when he was certain that Baekhee was long gone. He tangled his hands in his hair and yanked hard enough to tear them from their root. Somehow, he had been given an opportunity to speak with Byun Baekhee, the greatest human being alive, and he **ruined** it.

 


	3. Bad News

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhee’s schedule was clear for the day, as it would be for some time until she was seen fit to pilot again, whenever that would be. It did give her some time to wander around, however, leading her to that corridor with her portrait. She hadn't visited it many times, but whenever she did, it was to remind herself of the role she was meant to play. Without the Sunna, she felt as naked and vulnerable as a newborn babe, but starring at that ridiculous over glorified version of herself gave her strength her body did not readily possess at the moment. Calmly, she recited to herself: _from the ashes._

“Lady Baekhee!” 

Baekhee looked up as an officer suddenly shouted her name and rushed toward her, interrupting her thoughts. Right away she knew what he was going to say, and in all honestly, she was surprised considering her condition. He saluted her before he revealed, “We have just received news from one of our territories. It's the U.T.A. The commander has requested that you return to the base and prepare for travel at once.”

“Affirmative,” Baekhee gave a nod, leading the soldier away.

 

* * *

 

 

The metallic vermilion of the troopers reflected brightly beneath the cool sunlight. The ground trembled as they crossed the crumbling remains of Reykjavik in a thundering array. Destroyed Arisian troopers laid in their wake among the rubles of concrete, fallen light poles, and abandoned vehicles; some with doors hanging open and their engines running. The dead did not only consist of soldiers in vehicles but also thousands of people who were living in the buildings of the city.

In the old world, Iceland had been a sparsely populated area. After the War, however, many people migrated there in the hopes to escape the spreading violence. The population had risen significantly since then, but it was foolish of anyone to think there was still some place in the world left to hide. The invading U.T.A  was proof of that. But since Arise claimed the area first, there, of course, would have to be a fight.

From the rear of the marching U.T.A. Army, General Mack, the leader in command, oversaw everything from an armored defense transport. With victory in sight, he contacted their Commander and Chief.

On the screen, a woman of Caucasian descent  (like many in the  U.T.A) sat in a tall-back, black leather chair with her spine strictly erect. She had high cheekbones, light brown eyes, and a neatly tied ponytail without a single strand of hair out of place. Her uniform was bright red, emblazoned with the golden eagle crest of the U.T.A. on the left side of her chest. The shirt had sharp shoulder pads and a deep V-cut that exposes large portions of her voluptuous, creamy breasts. tapping a finger against the side of her chin, she stared coldly at the general.

“Your report?”

General Mack cleared his throat and smiled up confidently at the Commander on the communications screen, “Yes, Ma’am. Reykjavik has fallen and is now part of the U.T.A. The Arisian troopers were no match for our sheer power and overwhelming numbers. It was like dealing with infants.”

The Commander leaned back in her chair, nodding her head at the news.

“But did that thing make an appearance?” she asked.

“No, Commander, I’m afraid not. The Arisians did not deploy it as we anticipated. Their backup must not have arrived yet. Unfortunately, we will not be able to test the new countermeasure, however, it’s still a win nevertheless.” General Mack responded, teeth gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip as he observes the commander cautiously, hoping that she is okay with the turn of events. The Commander was well known for her severe treatment of failure, and so the last thing he wanted was to return from the mission and be thrown in prison for doing a poor job.

“A pity,” She frowned, “but I suppose-” 

A flashing red light cut the commander’s words short. General Mack grounded his teeth together, turning to the members of his unit with a scowl, “What is the meaning of this?” 

“G-General! It’s the Arisians, they’ve finally deployed it!” One of the men aboard the transport explained with horror. 

“What!?” General Mack hissed, groaning internally. How typically obstinate of those insufferable bastards. They did not know when to accept defeat! Hell, and just when he thought he escaped the trouble of dealing with that monstrous contraption of theirs.

On the main screen, the computer zoomed in on a large robotic figure standing miles away in the distance: The Regalia of Sunna. It was the most powerful mobile suit ever created, a machine that could flatten cities in seconds, known to many outside the Arisian Empire as _The fatal Scepter_ of the Arisian Emperor.

"Deploy the Liberty!" The General yelled, silently cursing himself for having to deal with this mission.

The Sunna stood like a giant over 20 meters high. Its surface was glistening ivory, white as the clouds in the sky. On its back, a dazzling cluster of shimmering translucent crystals sprouted from between its shoulder blades like a pair of jagged wings, and around its head is a crystal halo. The rays of light in the air passed through the crystal prisms, creating a rainbow of bright light.

“Lady Baekhee, this is your commanding officer. I order you to stand down,” Baekhee heard the voice crackle to life through the machine, “Lady Baekhee?”

Baekhee ignored the voice and proceeded with her actions. She reached the U.T.A in less than ten seconds. The earth behind her was a mess of swirling dust and debris. The U.T.A troopers scattered like startled ants as she landed a heavy metal foot within their line of defense. They fired an endless barrage of bullets, but the shots only pinged and ricocheted off without leaving so much as a dent. She brought around the regalia’s other leg, aiming it at U.T.A General’s convoy. General Mack’s heart jumped in horror as he watched the enormous iron foot coming toward them. The convoy was filled with terrified screams. They all curled up, closing their eyes as they wait for the impact to smash every molecule in their bodies to pieces, but nothing happened. Opening one eye, General Mack turned his gaze to the screen displaying the Sunna and the sight filled him with relief. The rest of the unit slowly calmed down as they soon realized that they were all saved just in the nick of time. The Liberty had the foot of the Sunna tightly gripped in its hands, saving them from death.

No one outside the Arisians knew how to construct a mobile suit as powerful as the Sunna, making it their greatest kept military secret for decades. Many had made attempts to figure it out, but none so far had succeeded. It was heavily speculated that the power behind the Sunna had something to do with those rare crystals on its back that the other empires could not seem to find in their own territories, well, until recently that was. After decades of digging hole after hole in the earth, the U.T.A finally found a small amount of those rare crystals for themselves, but unlike the Arisians, their crystals were not translucent or white, but light brown in color. Using those crystals, they built the Liberty. It took them years, but finally, they finally managed to create a suit of their own that would destroy the Arisian’s Sunna once and for all. Then after the Sunna was out of the way, there was nothing stopping them from destroying the Arisian Empire. They could certainly do it because Liberty was greater than their Sunna. It was ten meters higher, fully equipped with the most advanced weapons and the strongest defense system known to man. They even had one of their most skilled pilots at its control. They were now the unstoppable force, and now finally, it would be game over for those filthy Ariseans that kept rising from the dust like a plague of the undead. The U.T.A would put a lasting nail on their coffin and see to it that they never rise again. The very thought made General Mack giddy, so giddy he broke into laughter as he stared proudly at the Liberty, painted the passion red of the U.T.A.

“ _Burning stone!"_ The general shouted, "Looks like it is finally over for your pathetic empire! At last, this is destiny at work you bunch of undead heathen-”

Baekhee made the Sunna jump, twisting around its other leg, and with one smooth kick, the head of the Liberty flew off into the distance. Sparks erupted from its severed neck as it fell to the ground, crushing some of the U.T.A troopers along the way. General Mack gaped with his mouth wide open, his eyes nearly popping from his head. The Sunna's eyes glowed white as it turned to face General Mack’s convoy once again. Ribbons of shimmering rainbow light danced around its robotic figure as it stood majestically like a celestial being. The sight was transfixing to the general and his unit. Bright and beautiful. They almost forgot it meant their certain death. It happened in an instant with just one kick, their transport exploded into flames, incinerating them all as it exploded into pieces.

Baekhee wasted no time and cleared away the rest of the remaining U.T.A troopers.

“Please stop!” One of the soldiers cried as they disembarked their trooper pleading for their life, “Please… I beg of you! Let me go, I have a disabled child in the hospital and my wife cannot support her alone!”

The Sunna's gigantic metal foot hovered over the man cowering in fear and begging to be spared.

“Please...I am all they have… don’t take me away from-” 

Baekhee landed the heavy foot on the man, crushing him along with his trooper like a cockroach. It was disgraceful for a soldier to plead for their life. In war, there was only life or death. 

“Lady Baekhee, return to base. Now.” Baekhee heard the voice of her commanding officer demand harshly.

“Yes, sir.”

Behind her, a graveyard of burning bodies and chunks of metal are left to rot under the cool sun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The time Chanyeol dreaded was finally here. Straightening his shoulders, he summoned his courage to walk into the classroom and take his seat. Immediately, Jongdae began to blabber in his ear about how his mother forgot to pack him the right kind of sauce to eat with his kimchi and how he will just die of starvation during lunch as well as some other mundane crap Chanyeol could care less about at that moment. Chanyeol wondered how it was that Jongdae could be so immune to the level of anxiety drowning everyone else in the room. Luckily, he was saved from hearing Jongdae prattle on further by Mr. Nov who actually managed to make it to class on time, and with a bright smile to boot! Well, what do you know? The only time that guy was ever happy to be in class was when he was certain to cause his student’s misery. Now Chanyeol was even more nervous.

“Alright all you maggots, before we announce who all the real men in the class are, aka the lucky worms who passed the exam, first let me introduce to you a new transfer student.”

_New transfer student?_

“UUUUURGH!” The class broke into an anxiety-fueled groan.

“Man, just let me know if I pass or not!” some kid from the back shouted.

“Ah, whhhhhy?" Jongdae whined,  "you are joking right, Nov? We never heard anything about a new kid.” 

“Yeah, he’s right!” 

“Who transfers to a military school anyway?”

“Can this be quick?”

“Shut your mouths, worms! The faster we get this done, the faster you all learn your pathetic fates!” Mr. Nov barks, shutting everyone up. Clearing his throat, he called toward the door. “come in, new worm!”

The door opened and in peeped a pair of warm brown doe eyes. The class was silent, curiosity taking the place of nerves. For a moment, everyone thought it was a girl until the figure opened the door and walked inside after another bark from Mr. Nov. to "get his bony hide inside already!".

“Don’t tell me you’re shy now girly-worm. THIS IS A MILITARY ACADEMY, YOU WUSS!” Mr. Nov yelled while leaning over right in the new boy's face, spit flying and everything.

“N-No I-” 

“THAT IS NO SIR, MR. NOV TO YOU, WORM!”.

“N-No sir, Mr. Nov…”

“WHAT’S YOUR NAME WORM?!”

“L-Lu-”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU?!”

“LU HAN, SIR MR. NOV!”

“GOT A LAST NAME, WORM?!”

“LU IS THE LAST NAME SIR!”

Mr. Nov paused at that, giving Lu Han a funny look.

“NEGATIVE, WORM! YOUR NAME IS NOW LUHAN AND…. FUCK IT, LET’S JUST CALL YOUR LAST NAME LEE!”

Luhan blinked, dumbfounded.

“NOW TAKE YOUR SEAT AND JOIN THE OTHER MAGGOTS!”

As Luhan took a seat, he heard students snickering. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Lee, that’s just Mr. Nov’s little routine. Haha, no need to look frightened.” Jongdae leaned over and whispered in Luhan’s ear.

Luhan’s brows narrowed slightly, looking a bit more murderous than Jongdae expected from his appearance.

“I’m _not_ Lee and I am _not_ frightened.”

Jongdae shrugged, “relax. You will get used to it. He still calls that one over there Spock.”

Chanyeol sent Jongdae a dirty glare.

Jongdae chuckled, “He has names for all of us, but generally he prefers worms or maggots. When you stop to consider, you got off easy. Must be the pretty face.”

Luhan frowned. He didn't care. He disliked teachers who enjoyed making a fool out of students, worse himself.

“Alright, now for the fun part," Mr. Nov smirked darkly, "let's start! Passing at the top of the class with a 96% is - you guessed it - Azizi Raham!”

Chanyeol scoffed, while the few girls in the class squealed as Raham smirked like an idiot. Chanyeol tried hard not to look at him. Looks like Jongdae was right, as much as it sucked to be second place-

“Second is Choi Minho with 93%!”

 _-or not_. Chanyeol’s throat turned extra dry, and for the next agonizing five minutes, Chanyeol sat at the edge of his chair waiting for his name to be called.

“...And The final maggot to pass the exam is…. Drum roll… da-da-da-duuuuuuuum… Lee Woojin! Congrats Woojin!”

The shrimp hopped out of his seat crying, rubbing his teary eyes from joy and relief as students gather around to congratulate and comfort him. Meanwhile, Chanyeol stared blankly into space, completely unmoving.

“Hey, are you okay there?” Jongdae asked, waving a hand in front of Chanyeol’s face. Same as Chanyeol, Jongdae’s name was also not called, but he did not seem to be too torn up about it. “Hey man, we still have two more years to retake the exam. It's not the end of the world.”

But Chanyeol did not hear a word.

Luhan looked between the two boys in confusion, “Is the exam this year _that_ important?”

It was to Chanyeol.

Something about the situation just did not make any sense. Chanyeol was a top student for crying out loud, one of the best, the other most notably being Azizi. But then how is it that he managed to fail if both of them were practically on the same level?! And what about Woojin? In what world did fucking Lee Woojin pass into the army of all goddamn people, but not Chanyeol? For fucks sakes, with his pinky finger alone Chanyeol could flatten Woojin like a pancake!

“Want me to grab you a box of tissue?” Raham laughed from his seat among him and his mindless group of friends. Chanyeol bit his lip in frustration. Anger boiled in him at Azizi's words because, yes, he really did want to cry right now. He could feel the moisture surfacing in his eyes as he sat still, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. The tears wanted to fall so desperately, but fuck Azizi if he thought he would actually get the satisfaction of seeing just how wrecked Chanyeol really was about failing the exam. Still, he just couldn't bring himself to believe that he really had. There had to have been some mistake.

Chanyeol marched from his chair and over to Mr. Nov. as the whole class watched, “let me see my results, please."

Mr. Nov. looked about ready to call him a maggot and tell him to go back to his seat, but with Chanyeol so close and staring him dead in the eye, the man could see the water raising in them, threatening to pour out at any second. As long as Mr. Nov has known Chanyeol, which was only a few years, the man had never seen or think of him as the type of person who would shed tears easily.

“Tch. Read it and weep, worm.” He scoffed, tossing Chanyeol the packet.

Chanyeol quickly flips pass until he stopped at his info: 69%.

One point. ONE. He was off by ONE MOTHER FUCKING POINT!! Fuck, how the hell did this happen? Why was his grade so shitty in the first place? He admits, during the test, he was super nervous after fucking things up with Raham during their fight but did that really impact the rest of his marks so badly? Sucking in a breath, he handed the paper back to Mr. Nov and left the room without another word. As he stumbled his way to that open corridor, he could see his goal, it was shattering into tiny fragments.

_Baekhee..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Sunna sat in the hanger. The inherent white light glowing from its crystals faded until entirely gone. At the center of its back, a hatch slid open onto an adjoining platform that was narrow and lined with opaque white curtains. On the outside of the curtains, a few dozen people bustle around, inspecting the suit for any damages. On the inside, a bare female stumbled out, swaying unsteadily from left to right. Like Fire. Hot and sizzling, her flesh burned. She drew ragged breaths as she stumbled into the arms of a waiting nurse. Her vision was blurry with black spots, she could not make out anything clearly as the nurse hoisted her damaged frame onto a gurney.

“Elohein! Please! It's really bad this time!” the nurse cried as she wheeled Baekhee into the lab.

Elohein turned from his cup of ramen noodles to look at the wounded girl laying on the gurney vomiting blood onto her chest.

“of course, it is.” He replies dryly with noodles still hanging halfway out his mouth. Swallowing, he stood to his feet and walked leisurely to the sink to clean his hands.

“Elohein!” The nurse pleads, begging for him to move faster.

“What? Do you mind getting out of my lab if all you insist on doing is shrieking my name? I heard you the first time.”

“I-I'm sorry! It's just that she's in pain and--”

“‘I’m fine’ isn't that what she always says?”

“Yes but-”

“Yes, but nothing! Now leave my lab before I remove your tongue and shove it in a test tube.”

The nurse frowns sadly but does as ordered.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Oh my, just look at you, you're a hideous mess. This is the result of constantly disobeying orders,” Elohein sneered down at her disdainfully, “It's thanks to your recklessness that the commander keeps coming for my head.”

“...the light of the crystals…” 

Elohein was a bit surprised to hear her voice, thinking she was still unconscious, but he only chuckled, “what was that? Please croak a little louder, dear. I cannot hear you through all that blood and mucus.”

“...shines through... me...”

“Ah, that again,” Elohein shook his head, “Yes well, after this debacle I’m not sure that is still the case. But well, let's save the surprises for after _if_ you survive.”

Elohein walked over to his draw and filled up a needle before sticking the wounded girl on her neck, knocking her out. Some unknown time later, she woke up fully bandaged and in the bed of her room. Every part of her hurt. She honestly did not expect the injuries to be this bad. She honestly had done her best to hold back, and still to be hurt this badly from so little exertion is...

She sighed, staring up at the cold lifeless ceiling in the silence of the empty room. Her fingers quivered, nails scraping against the silk covers. Lately, it was increasingly starting to feel like when she was a small child. But she didn't want that sense to overtake her, so she struggled to sit up in the bed, not willing to lay there like a vegetable any longer.

“Oh, Lady Baekhee you’re awake,” A nurse smiled at her as she opened the door, “let me get you something to eat right away.”

“Wait, please tell me how long has it been.”

“Two weeks,” The nurse supplied before she left for the kitchen.

The door opened a few seconds later, Baekhee thought the nurse forgot something, but instead, it was  Elohein standing in her doorway.

Baekhee said nothing, waiting for him to come check her injuries. But when a minute or so passed and he did not move, she glanced at him.

“Sir, is something wrong?”

“Oh, heavens no, quite the opposite. Everything is fine. Great even!”

“...So, are you not here to check my injuries?”

“No. Your injuries no longer concern me I'm afraid,” Elohein smiled at the bewildered look on her face, “The reason I’m here is that there is someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Someone?”

“Yes,” Elohein clapped his hands together and turned to that someone waiting outside her door, “You may come in."

Baekhee blinked in surprise as the figure stepped into the room, hands resting nonchalantly in his pockets.

“Byun Baekhee,” Elohein grins devilishly, placing a hand on each the boy’s shoulders, “meet Byun Baekhyun, your _twin brother_.”

 

 


	4. Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you are by chance a past reader of this story, I would just like to let you know that as one of the new changes I've decided to shorten the chapters, so this new update is not actually a new update and it will be the same for the next chapter. Chapter 6, which is already written, will be the first actual new update for this fic. Sorry, and thanks for the patience.

 

 

 

 

 

_I was removed; replaced by some faulty knockoff. For that, I do not care who suffers, I will crush the cheating hands of destiny beneath my feet. The shining rays of light shine through only one heart, and that heart is mine. Anyone who thinks they have a right to stand as an obstacle in my path will not receive any mercy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I do not have a brother, let alone a **twin**._

Ha, Baekhyun could hear the denial on the tip of her tongue and see it in the widening of her pale eyes. She gazed at him with knitted brows, up and down, searching for the smoke and mirrors behind the illusion of his existence; however, he was not some cheap parlor trick - but flesh and blood - and she could not simply deny something that was right in front of her face. After all, the resemblance between them was uncanny with the only stark differences being gender, hair, and eye color.  
  
“What is... the meaning... of this?” she asked tentatively, eyes flickering from her alleged twin brother and to the man grinning at her in his lab coat. The grip on her sheet was so tight her hands trembled and her knuckles turned white.

As far as she knew, she was an only child. During childhood, she had spent most of her days in a single room. It was small with one bed, two windows, and some special equipment. The equipment was used to take care of her since she had been suffering from a rare illness. Unfortunately, the expenses were hard on her parents, and although she had longed to see them, she understood that they needed to work all the time because they loved her wanted her to get better - at least, that was what they always told her. But then there were those times she thought she had heard their voices whispering through the walls _this is all because of her_ and _why did she have to be born like this?_ in the middle of the night. It was around then that she had begun to understand what resentment was and how much it hurt. The only thing she could do at nine years old ,though, was cry, too afraid to ask her parents, so she shouldered that pain alone. But surely, if she had had a twin brother he would have been there to comfort her; instead, there was no one.

Then why was this boy standing before her?

“Use your brain for once, silly girl. I’m sure it's not too difficult to gather,” Elohein chortled as he shook his head, “or would you rather I tell you outright that your position in the military has now been terminated?”

"That's a lie," Baekhee looked up sharply, heart painfully skipping a beat, “that's a lie,” she repeated, shaking her head in refusal to believe the man’s words. The existence of a twin brother hit her so hard she hardly considered why it was that Elohein of all persons had brought such a person before her. But he was not making any sense. She was the only person who could pilot the Sunna. It belonged to her in name and in **blood**.

  
Her destiny was clear the very first time she had touched the crystals and felt it's warm glow beneath the tips of her finger. It would belong to no one else but her. For anyone else to pilot the regalia, it was impossible. But then why was her heart, that always managed to stay calm even in the direst situations, racing so fast at the thought? “ _you've ingrained those words so deep into that pretty little head of your, that it’s become your only truth. I can't imagine the devastation once you realize you aren't so special.”_ No. There was no way, she refused to believe him.

“Denial won't do you any good. It should be obvious even to you that if you pilot that regalia one more time you won't survive-”

  
“I don’t care!” she screamed, and Elohein actually looked shocked for a moment, never before hearing her voice take on such loud tone. She tosses the blanket to the side, staggering to her feet, bandages covering her from head to toe. “if it's my health that's the issue, then let it kill me! I’m a soldier and if I must die then let it be in the name of the divine Arisean Empire!”

“Unfortunately, that’s against the morals of the Arisen military. We do not sacrifice out our soldiers unless necessary, and if you still haven't noticed,” Elohein paused, gesturing to Baekhyun who was just staring at her with a stony expression, “It is not necessary. The exact blood as yours flows through his veins, so he will have no issues piloting the Sunna. Now, gather whatever things you have in this room. Since you're up it means you’re well enough to return to the mainland.”

  
“But I-”

  
“Oh, and by the way, Baekhyun will be staying with you, since well, he is your twin brother after all,” Elohein said over his shoulders as he left the room, Baekhyun silently following in his steps without so much as uttering a word to her.

  
“I've got some oatmeal porridge and I think you'll love it!” the nurse smiled brightly as she walked in carrying a tray of food. “...um, Lady Baekhee is something the matter?”

  
Baekhee balled her hands into fists, blinking back the water from her eyes and straightening her back, “Everything is fine.”

 

* * *

 

On the flight back to Arise from old Reykjavik the twins sat separately on the plane, more than a few rows apart. Baekhyun sat nearer to the front, listening to music on his headphone. He seemed, for the most part, comfortable. Baekhee, on the other hand, stared listlessly out the window at the passing clouds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Byun household was a small lavished mansion, complete with a fancy, iron wrought gate and a large swimming pool out back. The sleek, black car pulled up to the entrance of the mansion before an already waiting throng of maids. As soon as the twins exited the vehicle they rushed to carry in their baggage.

  
“...Lord Baekhyun,” one maid called timidly as she gestured for Baekhyun to follow her, “Your room has been prepared this way.”  
Baekhyun allows her to lead him through the foyer and up the main staircase to the second floor. The room she presents him with is spacious with a king-sized bed, a walk-in closet, a sparkly bathroom, and a cozy balcony.

  
“not bad,” he said as he analyzed everything in sight, down to the smallest detail.  
The maid bowed with a small smile, “I am glad it is to your liking, will there be anything else you desire?”

  
"Yes actually," Baekhyun said as he slowly took a seat on the edge of the bed, eyes facing the maid, he smoothly crossing his legs one over the other, “where is my sister’s room?”

Baekhee sat on her bed with her cell phone at her ear as it rung. She was a bit frustrated at the fact that she was calling for the fourth time with no hope of anyone actually answering.

  
“...come on pick up.”

  
At last, someone picked up the phone. Baekhee felt relieved as she spoke, “mother, sorry to disturb your vacation but I was won-”  
“Aaaaaaariba!! Baby drink them coconuts woohoo!!”

  
“Mother? Hello? I wanted to ask about-”

  
“shake that ass papi muy caliente!!!!”

  
Baekhee sighs, hanging up the phone. She should have known better than to try calling her parents when they were in the middle of their endless vacation cruise.  
A knock on her open door caught her attention. Standing under her doorframe was her new brother Baekhyun. It was still strange to think of him that way. twin brother. she still needed time to get used to the idea. But for now, there was no use in straight up avoiding it. To tell the truth, she wasn't unhappy to know that he existed, in fact, she was glad, who wouldn't be after spending an entire childhood alone? The only problem was that it meant she had to lose the regalia in exchange. Of course, she was not mad at him since what happened was not his fault, but it was hard not to feel a twinge of bitterness at the situation.

  
“Yes, brother?” She asked, silently wondering which of the two of them was the elder.

  
Baekhyun leaned with his arms folded against the side of the door and demanded flatly, “I want a bath.”

  
Baekhee furrowed her brows in confusion, “...okay. I'll call a maid to prepare-” she began to suggest but was quickly cut off.

  
“I want you to do it.”

  
Baekhee tilted her head in further confusion, but the look in her brother's eyes was dead serious so she decided to give into his strange request. She followed Baekhyun back to his room to prepare him a bath.  
Maybe he just wanted them to do something together to help them bond? Could it be that he wants them to have a bath together... but was it okay for male and female siblings to share a bath? She pondered this briefly, not having a clue since this was her first ever sibling. The thought of them playfully splashing water at each other caused a small smile to appear on Her face, and in that moment, she realized that maybe things would be just fine after all.

Hot, sticky steam floated up from the tender bath of water, thickening in the air like mist. Baekhyun swirled the tip of his index finger along the surface, gently testing the temperature. Baekhee watched him curiously, hoping it was to his satisfaction. She had never drawn a bath for anyone before, but with the desire to suddenly please her new brother blossoming inside her, she did her best to copy what she had seen all the maids do for her. For a few moments, she waited to see if he had anything to say about the bath, but instead, he began to disrobe right before Baekhee's very eyes. It was far from her intentions to watch, but she found the moment her eyes caught the smoothness of his creamy back, she was unable to look away. His skin was flawless, from the nape of his neck down to the heels of his feet, it was clear as a sheet of paper. Without her realizing it, her hands had somehow found their way to her arms, fingers picking away at the layer of bandages. Beneath them, she pictured her skin, rough as sandpaper with scars all over.

  
“hey.”

  
Baekhee blinked at the sound of Baekhyun's voice, only realizing then that she spaced out from the sight of Baekhyun now submerged in the water from his shoulders down.

  
“S-sorry," she apologized right away, "I didn't mean to stare." to her own surprise, her voice had a slight tremor, which she found very unusual.

  
But Baekhyun didn't even acknowledge what she had done let alone show any concern for her apology; instead, he waved her over, "come here."

  
Baekhee walked over to him, still fearing that she had done something wrong, “yes?”

  
“Kneel,” He demanded, folding his arms on the edge of the porcelain tub, face soft and angelic. Baekhee walked over and bent on her knees despite the odd command. They were face to face, only a few inches apart, and indeed it was like looking in a mirror. Maybe their resemblance intrigued her brother, she thought, as Baekhyun reached his hand out to touch her hair. Baekhee's eyes fluttered closed, waiting to feel the gentle strokes of his hand against her hair. Instead, what she got was the feeling of nails scraping roughly against her scalp like the claws of a wild animal. Growling, Baekhyun snatched up a handful of her golden tresses, yanked her head forward, and then dunked her head in the water.

  
There was a great splash!

  
Baekhee gasped out bubbles as water rushed down her throat, eyes widening, she frantically tried to pull her head up. Air. She could not breathe. Her hands slide from Baekhyun's arms to the rim of the tub, pushing and pulling to break free, but they kept slipping. She could feel the inside of her mouth and nose burning and her vision blurring into nothing but bubbles and smooth skin. Then, seconds before her lungs finally gave out, Baekhyun pulls her head up. Water spewed from her mouth and onto the tiled floor as she gasped for air. Baekhyun shoved her dripping head away harshly from near him although she was still disoriented and coughing up her lungs. Finally, she collapsed onto the floor in a pool of water.

  
"God," Baehyun scoffed, “You're so weak, it’s pathetic. The fact that someone like you is out wearing my face pisses me the fuck off," he sneered at her, angelic features morphing into something dark and sinister, "now get out of my sight you worthless cunt."

  
Baekhee shakily rose to her feet, locks of golden hair dripping onto the floor as she wordlessly left the bathroom. As soon as she was gone a faint smiled crept across Baehyun's lips as he reclined comfortably in the tub. In the halls, the maids gaped as they saw her trudging wet to her room. They flocked around her like birds trying to figure out what happened, but she waved them away as they tried to get towels to dry her off. With worry, they watched her as she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Before you read, I wanted to share my thought on Baekhyun's twin sister, Byun Baekhee. I know so far the story seems mostly centered around her, but that is soon quickly going to change and the dynamic will be leaning more toward Chanyeol and Baekhyun. I just wanted to make sure I fleshed Baekhee out as a proper character first, and there was a lot of things about her I needed you readers to understand, especially to understand the events that will take place with Baekhyun later on in the story. Most of her character is pretty much out there now and I can begin to explore the Chanbaek relationship moving forward into the fifth chapter. Anyway, thank you very much for all those who are reading or following a long to this story. Please make sure to leave a comment, thank you!

“You can’t keep moping forever, you know that right, Chanyeol?” Jongdae shook his head as they walked to the first class of the day.

  
“look, Jongdae, can we just not talk about it?” Chanyeol pleaded a permanent scowl etched on his face since he received his results for the MEE (Military Enlistment Examination) over two weeks ago.

  
“How can I when you have been looking dreadfully a lot like death lately? You know I only hang out with you for the cheerleader effect, right? If you look like shit then it kills the effect. Then how do you expect the girls notice me?”

  
Chanyeol scoffed, “Gee, thanks a lot. If you're worried so much about looking handsome, then why not go hang with Azizi?”

  
Jongdae grimaced, “Chanyeol, must you insult me? Even if you turned into a fried turd, you’d still look ten times better than that prick.” That, at least, brought the edge of Chanyeol’s mouth up a little. Just a little. Thank goodness for Jongdae and his backward compliments, never ceasing to lift his mood somewhat.

“Yeah well, that prick made it into the army at the top of the class, and I didn't.”

  
Jongdae rolled his eyes, “why is making it into the Army is so important to you anyway? I get the feeling it's more than just some dick measuring contest with Azizi.”

  
Chanyeol folded his lips as he decided whether or not he should let Jongdae know the truth, It might do Chanyeol some good to finally get it off his chest it sharing it with someone.

  
“Hey," Jongdae said suddenly yanking harshly at the sleeve of his shirt, "it's Lady Baekhee!"

  
That pulled Chanyeol right out of his thoughts. It was only a quick glimpse, but he saw the whip of her pretty golden hair before she turned the corner. It was surprising seeing her again, he expected her to be busy with military affairs. Of course, Chanyeol wasn't complaining, just the thought of them accidentally meeting again was enough to send blood flooding to his cheeks.

  
“Whoah, man!” Jongdae exclaimed, a broad grin on his face as he stared at the taller boy, “you're blushing! Holy fuck, no way! Don't tell me that's what this whole getting into the military is about? You want to hardcore bone Lady Bae-”

  
“SHHHHH!!” Chanyeol hissed angrily slapping his hand over Jongdae's big fat mouth, “dude, your mouth is like a megaphone!” Some students that were passing by paused and eyed them strangely before proceeding on their way, Chanyeol was sweating with worry, wondering if they had overheard, while Jongdae couldn't help but smirk with glee. The little troll inside him was bursting to get free all thanks to Chanyeol's hilarious reaction.

  
“Forget them and forget the damn Military! Just tell her how you feel! You don't need to be apart of the fucking military to bone a girl, dude. I mean, you're a pretty handsome guy... when you're not suffering from insomnia, at least.”

  
“Firstly, can you stop with the whole _boning_ crap? It's not like that! Secondly, no I cannot just pop up out of nowhere and confess how I feel. What is she going to think of some no-name cadet, Jongdae? Huh? Tell me?”

  
Jongdae shrugged, “Good question, let us find out!” The little weasel darted around the corner before Chanyeol could grab a hold of him screaming, “Laaaady Baekheeeee!”

  
Chanyeol turned white like a sheet of paper. Quickly, he ran after the meddling idiot before he could completely ruin his chances with the love of his life. He easily caught up to the annoying little runt thanks to the long length of his powerful legs. He grabbed Jongdae from behind and playfully twisted him into a light choke hold, “yah, did you really think you could escape from a top cadet like me?” Snickering, he rubbed his knuckles in the center of his friend’s raven locks.

  
...wait a minute.

  
Chanyeol paused, realizing belatedly that his best friend did not have dark, silky hair. Jongdae's hair was the color of warm chestnut.

  
“You're not Jong- ”

  
A fist flew to his gut before he could finish his sentence. The punch struck hard like iron. Wheezing, Chanyeol held his stomach as he collapsed to his knees, eyes sealed shut from the pain.

  
“What do you think you are doing,” an unfamiliar voice sneered, “touching me so thoughtlessly?”

  
Chanyeol was about to hurl a curse when he gawked up at his assailant and fell into shock. Although the boy’s hair was like silken coal with a few smooth locks curling into a comma-like fringe, had striking onyx irises, and a richer skin tone; his oval-shaped head, small almond shaped eyes, small round nose, and thin coral lips unmistakably, irrevocably, without a doubt belonged to Byun Baekhee.

  
What the actual fuck?

  
Chanyeol had never once taken drugs in his life, but so far he could come up with no other logical explanation for what he was seeing. He had to be high or hallucinating because there was no way the girl he had been in love with since he was thirteen  had magically sprouted a dick, not unless she was suddenly into cross-dressing or something.

  
"L-lady Baekhee?” He stuttered dumbly.

  
“Tch.” The boy’s sneer hardened and half a second later his fist struck Chanyeol again, but this time, in the mouth.

  
“Argh!” Chanyeol hissed as his hands sprung up to cover his face, “why do you keep hitting me for no reason?!”

  
“No reason?” The boy turned with a scoff, leering at him from the side, “can’t believe someone like you has the nerves to go around calling themselves a top cadet.”

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks flushed with anger at that, suddenly over his shock and confusion at the boy's bizarre resemblance to Baekhee, making room for the fact that a pint-sized boy as thin as a matchstick had beaten him to quickly sink in. The last thing he needed was someone to mock his status as a top cadet as if already failing the exam wasn't enough. But before he could make a rebuttal, the boy was already walking away. Chanyeol watched with his mangled pride as the boy disappeared down the hall. At least It there wasn't any students around to see him get embarrassed. Chanyeol assured himself that the only reason the boy managed to beat him was thanks to his mind-boggling appearance. It had temporarily fried his defenses along with his half his brain. The same would have happened to anyone else. It was just too uncanny, looking at the boy was like looking at Baekhee, except with broader shoulders, thicker muscles, and a slightly wider midriff. They look so similar it actually scared Chanyeol and left him wondering just who was that hyper-violent bastard with Mihyun’s face.

The bell rung for class before he could properly think it through, and unluckily for him, he was now late for class.

 

* * *

 

   
Chanyeol gave Jongdae a heavy scowl once he got to class, in record time mind you, just before Mr. Nov closed the door on his ass.

  
“What took so long?” Jongdae asked, and Chanyeol had half a mind to injure him.

“Sheesh, I was only kidding, no need to look so ma- _yikes_ , what the hell happened to your lip? It’s bleeding.”

“I’m aware,” Chanyeol hissed at the confused boy.

“Alright maggots! Before class begins, I’d like to introduce a new student.”

“Another one?”

“Wow, a lot of people want to join the military these days.”

“Please, just let it be an actual girl this time.”

“SHUT IT YOU WORMS!” Mr. Nov barked, glaring daggers at them all. After they all fallen perfectly silent, he opened the door and politely asked in a buttery tone for the new student to enter. Regulations for the school uniform were strict. All students were expected to be wearing their white button-down shirt neatly ironed and buttoned all the way up to the last hole at the top, and wrapping beneath their collar there was to be a teal-colored tie, finishing up with a smokey colored blazer. The boys and girl wore teal colored slacks and skirts respectively, both of which also had to be perfectly ironed. But the student that entered the classroom completely neglected to wear either his tie or his blazer, showing up in only a crisp buttoned-down shirt with the collar hanging open and a pair of teal slacks. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets with his ears plugged by earbuds. 

 

“My name is Byun Baekhyun,” the boy introduced with a steely look on his face.

Mr. Nov cleared his throat,“You are to address him as _Lord_ at all times.”

The class didn't even respond, all of them were too busy getting over their shock at the Baekhyun's facial features. A few seconds later they were turning to each other and exchanging expressions of disbelief.

"Holy freakazoid, are you seeing what I'm seeing!?" Jondgae gasped, nudging Luhan in the arm. Luhan, however, was too busy side-eyeing Mr. Nov with how nicely he was treating this new student in comparison to the grilling welcoming he received. The least the man could do was scold the new kid about how unkempt his uniform was, but no, not even that was brought up as Mr. Nov practically _sweated_ from standing next to the boy alone. When Jongdae got no response from Luhan, he quickly switched targets to Chanyeol, but he was equally non-responsive. He was already too deep in thought to pay Jondgae any mind.

Chanyeol frowned, brow knitting together with displeasure as he watched the boy take a seat in a desk not too far away. Yes, he was still bitter that the boy beat him, but what was even more unsettling was that he did it while looking like _Baekhee_. Even now, just looking at him from this distance, all Chanyeol could see was Baekhee's profile, and quite frankly, it filled him with irritation. There was no way a guy like _that_ deserved to her beautiful face. Baekee may have had an indifferent way about her, but at heart, she was brave, kind, honest, and passionate about her position as the pilot of the Sunna. She didn't need to smile to bring smiles to anyone's face. She was great. She was extraordinaire. She was perfect. Whoever that guy was, he could never measure up to half of Baekhee's glory and him wearing her face was an insult to her name.

 

* * *

  
  
“Three words: Mutant. Alien. Shape-shifter," Jongdae said pulling up a picture of a creature with glowing green skin, large shiny black eyes, and a light-bulb shaped head on his tablet and showing to the other two boys sitting at the lunch table, “A lifeform from another planet, escaped to our world to try and destroy the empire and take full control! I've written down all the information I could gather here.”

Luhan stared at Jongdae with a look that read ‘Are you some kind of fucking idiot?’ as he rested his cheek in his palm, shaking his head, “I can't believe you actually wasted your time doing research for such a dumb idea.”

“Wasted time to do research? As if, isn't that what Naver search engine is for?”

Luhan blinked, “You can't just randomly use Naver for research!”

“Yes, you can!”

Chanyeol rubbed the side of his temple with his fingers as the two bickered back and forth about what are and are not the correct methods of research.

“Alright, enough you two. You’re giving me a headache.” Chanyeol complains.

"Well, anyway," Luhan rolled his eyes, “Anyone with brains would have at least figured by now that the most logical explanation is that two must be twins. How else could they possibly be related?”

“But don't you find it kind of strange?” Chanyeol asks curiously.

“Why would I?”

Jongdae gives Luhan a funny look, not unlike the one Luhan gave him earlier, “just which part of Arise are you from anyway? Everyone knows the Byun family consists only of Byun Johee the mother, Byun Geunbae the father, and Byun Baekhee their daughter who’s the pilot of the regalia. They are the second most famous family in the empire after the imperial one, duh.”

“O-Of course I know that, I’m Arisean, aren't I?” Luhan stuttered nervously, “anyways, I was only trying to supply a logical answer. Tch. Why did I even bother sitting with you two?”

Chanyeol sighs, “leave him alone Jongdae, as strange as it seems he's probably right, there's no other explanation.”

Jongdae shrugged, “fine. Whatever, anyway, they said there is going to be a huge assembly after classes end, right?”

Chanyeol gave a nod, as a bad feeling begins to stir in his stomach, “I heard they are going to make some kind of huge announcement. They even invited the press.”

“A press conference? So, do you guys think they are going to formally announce this other Byun member to the rest of the empire?  
”  
“I guess,” Jongdae says biting into his sandwich as Chanyeol nods along.

 

 

 

The cadets and student soldiers were sat in the auditorium as a number of news and media groups gathered in a flock at the foot of the stage. Above them, *(describe the principal) principal stood next to some high-ranking officers in the military. From the left, Byun Baekhee gracefully made her way onto the stage among the blinding flashes of camera light, with her shoulders back and her face cool as usual. And yet, Chanyeol noticed right away that something was amiss. It was difficult to place, but he was certain of it, something about her was off.

“Cadets, student soldiers, instructors, and the rest of people of our divine empire,” Baekhee began, “the sole reason for our gathering this evening was to announce to you some wonderful news. For years, I have served this empire, since I was thirteen to be precise, and together with the military, we have come a long way. However, it is with sweet sorrow that I must inform you that I will be retiring from my role as the pilot of The Regalia of Sunna.”

The crowd gasped, bursting into a noisy cry of confusion and anger. At the front, the reporters stretch up their mikes, hopping in front of the stage like a group of mad frogs, from their lips came question after question.

“What is the reasoning for your retirement?”

“will a student soldier be chosen to take on the role, or some soldier already full-time in the army?”

“What about all your adoring fans?”

At once, Chanyeol felt something unexplainable inside him shatter into pieces. What did she mean to retire? What was she saying? From a few seats down, Chanyeol heard Azizi boasting how he should get to be the new pilot of the Sunna, and the mere thought of anyone other than Baekhee, especially Azizi, piloting the Sunna causes all the air to feel like it is slipping from his lungs.

“Please be silent and do not fear. I am retiring due to private reasons that I am not comfortable mentioning. As for the new pilot, I would please like to introduce you all to my twin brother, Byun Baekhyun.”  
Baekhee smiled softly as Baekhyun walked onto the stage, and the look made Chanyeol feel even more broken on the inside. How? How could she appear so sweet after giving up her role as pilot the most prestigious mobile suit in existence? Madness! The crowd erupted into a frenzy at the sight of the Baekhee (but male) look-alike, with astonishment and curiosity.

A feeling of deep disgust fills Chanyeol’s gut as Baekhyun walks to the mike, cutting in front of Mihyun before she properly even has a chance to back away. And fuck! She even gives him a small bow.  
“The Regalia of Sunna is mine.” is all Baekhyun says before backing away from the mike and disappearing from the stage as the reporters try to chase after him with questions.

“Where have you been all this time!?”

“How come no one has heard of you!?”

“What are your skill qualifications?!”

Chanyeol’s blood boiled. He stormed out of the auditorium.  
No way. There was no fucking way he was going to accept that asshole as the replacement for Baekhee. How dare he show up out of nowhere and steal what was rightfully hers?

Chanyeol found himself at the only place he could find a bit of reprieve of some sort, the garden corridor. He was not sure how long he had been staring at the portrait, but he was sure that unlike all the times before, the unsettling feelings inside him had yet to go away. It must have been hours with the way the sky was now swallowed in darkness, and yet, the thing still on his mind was not returning to his dorm before curfew or even eating dinner but… why? He just could not wrap his head around it. This huge revelation… it just could not be real.

“You're here again as well?”

Chanyeol whipped his head around at the all too family voice.

  
“L-Lady Baekhee?” He stuttered as she approached his side quietly, stopping about three feet away. Not once had they ever been so close, and Chanyeol had to summon all his will not to back away. He could see now, with this even better perspective, how much more astounding her beauty truly was, that describing it as anything other than ethereal would have been a dreadful insult. She was like an enchanting fairy, standing still with her skin and eyes glowing brightly under the moonlight. He adored especially, the way the strands of hair glistened as if they were truly threads of gold.  
  
Still, he could not summon the strength to speak to her. Pussy, he could hear Jongdae saying to him in his head, but he couldn't help it. It was hard enough to be in her presence before without all the horrible news of her retirement, now, it was downright painful. He tried to conceal it from her, but his fists were shaking so hard he couldn't imagine how she'd miss it.

"Next time don't leave the press conference so early," She said softly, glancing from his eyes down to his trembling fists. Chanyeol's brows furrowed in bewilderment. How did she know that? He might have been angry, but he had quietly slipped out one of the side doors, wary of any instructor because if they had seen him, he would have been punished for leaving his seat, "It's important that every citizen of the empire show their respect to my brother as the new pilot of the-"

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Chanyeol finally exploded, face tomato red, eyes popping, and chest heaving. That was it, the very last straw, "I don't want to hear you of all people telling me to respect that arrogant asshole!"

Baekhee's eyes widened for a split second as her mouth fell slightly ajar. Chanyeol realized then, at last, he had finally spoken to her, albeit probably in the worst way possible. Funny enough, he had always fantasized what his first conversation with Baekhee would be like once he officially met her after joining the military, and in his head, it had been dashingly charming and cool, not screaming curse words and insulting her brother. But damn him to hell if he was going to retract his words, not even for the love of his life, would accept her brother as the new pilot of the Sunna - or anyone else for that matter - not while she was still alive and kicking.

Baekhee may have been the most beautiful girl on earth, the strongest soldier alive, and the pillar to their empire, but none of those were the exact reason that Chanyeol fell in love with her. The real reason was that she was a savior. Almost three years ago now, and Chanyeol still remembered how the tears poured from his eyes when he visited his father in the hospital. Earlier that month he had hugged the man goodbye while wishing him a safe return, although deep down he was absolutely terrified for his father's life. But the man was so thrilled to honorably serve in the military that Chanyeol didn't want to show just how much he hated it. His father was being sent to Africa where a bloody war had been raging with the U.T.A for nearly a decade, and although Arise had already claimed nearly half the continent, there were no clear signs of which empire would be conquering it. Thousands were dying every day on both sides, but neither was letting up. Once his father arrived he was used as some part of a suicide mission to distract the enemy. His father was caught in the blast of a bomb that sent his trooper flying, machine nearly entirely torn to shreds. He was lying somewhere on the field unable to defend his self as U.T.A troopers moved in.

The ANNB (Arise National News Broadcast) station was showing live footage of the war like a spectator sport for millions around the empire to see. Chanyeol had never been so close to feeling his heart stop as he did when he saw that trooper approaching his father's fallen trooper that was marked with his father's number:74549. He had squeezed his eyes shut as tears melted down his cheek. In that moment, he thought that he would never get to see the loving smile on his father's face ever again. But then, a shimmering of colorful light could be seen rising over the horizon - the Regalia of Sunna. Baekhee had only been thirteen, a mere child with no experience whatsoever in fighting, but in a matter of seconds she had wiped out all the U.T.A forces with her crystal white mobile suit. His father's life had been saved. Chanyeol had never felt more gratitude for anything else in his life than he did for Baekhee in that moment. That feeling became ingrained. For the first time, he didn't hate the military or fighting in it. In fact, he began to grow deeply interested in it. That was why he decided to enter the Arise Military Academy. He then made a promise to himself to become a soldier as strong as Baekhee, and although he knew there was only one regalia in existence, he still dreamed with enough effort he could somehow pilot one of his own alongside hers. Only then, when he became worthy of it, would he confess how his feelings for her had grown.

"What... do you mean?" Baekhee pressed her lips into a thin line as she picked at bandages hidden beneath her long sleeved shirt. It had become somewhat of a habit lately, maybe because her scars were not healing as well as they used to before. The desire to scratch at the scabs were slowly becoming maddening, "I'm not the one who pilots the Sunna anym-"

"That's just not something I can be okay with," Chanyeol affirmed, "he's nothing compared to you."

"Th- that's not... he's... no I-"

"It's the truth," Chanyeol stepped closer, not sure where this sudden amount of boldness was coming from, but once it started, he couldn't stop himself, "and I can't stand how you're pretending not to be hurt by this.”

the mask of indifference finally began to crack on Baekhee's face and a look of sorrow began pushing out roots, "...I'm not sure why you'd think that, but regardless, it no longer matters, what's done is done," Baekhee whispered as her eyes fluttered toward the ground.

“Now look who's staring at the ground," Baekhee visibly winced but Chanyeol continued, "how can you just give in so easily? The regalia belongs to you not him! I don’t care what the circumstances are, no one has a right to take your place!"

When Baekhee looked back up, the mask was completely shattered, like tiny rivers, tears streamed down her cheeks. She stood there, silently crying like a lost child. Chanyeol was finally speechless again, standing there staring down at her like a fool not knowing what to do. The last thing he expected was to make the glorious Byun Baekhee cry. Jongdae would definitely call him a monster if he ever got new of this.

He began to stutter out a messy apology, “I-I’m sorry… please don't-”

"You're amazing."

"Wait, what?" Okay, now Chanyeol was thoroughly lost. Amazing for what, making her cry?

Yes, Baekhee realized to her relief, that this boy was amazingly blind. The reality was that she was nothing special without the Regalia of Sunna or the title of its pilot. When she first became the pilot she thought that somehow her life would be changed forever - her health would get better, her parents would want to spend more time with her and she'd be able to make lots of friends, but that wasn't the case at all. Her parents didn't have to work hard anymore but now they were always away on vacation, she was popular and well-loved but everyone found her unapproachable and she couldn't make any friends, and worst of all her health was back to being deplorable. In spite of all this, she had been quite accepting of the situation, it was still ten times better than what her life was like before so long as she had the regalia to give her a purpose for living. But without it, she had no idea what she was going to do. Whatever she had gained thanks to the regalia, she was going to lose, leaving her to once again become the sick, lonely girl. And yet, this boy could see none of that. When she looked into his eyes, instead of seeing the reflection of herself, what she was the image of her self in the portrait on the wall.

The level of admiration he held for her was immeasurable.

It was awful of her, she knew it, but couldn't let this go, not her only chance to stay afloat in the sea of emptiness that was trying to swallow her. If she was going to survive, she needed a lifevest to float.

So then she asked, maybe a little too abruptly by how quickly the boy turned into a blushing, stuttering mess, "do you love me?"

"I- I well... um.. y- you see -"

"yes or no?"

Sensing her impatience, Chanyeol mopped his face with both hands and summoned whatever force had made him so bold a few moments ago, "the answer to that is... of course... _yes_." Chanyeol's heart was beating at a mile a minute, and honestly, he felt like it would explode at any moment.

A faint smile spread across Baekhee's lips, “What’s your name?”

“Uh… Chanyeol. P-Park Chanyeol.”

"Okay, Chanyeol, will you be my boyfriend?" Her soft fingers reached up to stroked his face as she leaned forward. She was so close to him now, he could feel the ghost of her breath along the bottom of his lips. Chanyeol felt like his brain was short circuiting and he was about to have a huge meltdown at any second. No fucking was he not dreaming right now. But even in a dream, he would be dumb to deny her.

“Y-Yes… of course.” He said taking a huge gulp.

Those words were all it took for their lips to meet. It was quick, light, and innocently childish in nature. Chanyeol hadn't kissed anyone else ever, and he was certain it was the same for Baekhee as well. He had no interest in other girls beside her and as far as he knew Baekhee was always too busy with the military to think of anything else, and well, they were still both pretty young after all. That didn't make the moment any less perfect though.

"Will you also promise to never leave me alone," Baekhee whispered softly, "I won't ask for anything more."

Chanyeol shook his head, "Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, could take me from you."

Then their lips met again.

From around the corner, a pair of dark, onyx eyes glared at them before disappearing around the corner, going completely unnoticed by the swooning new couple.


End file.
